


That's How You Know

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance and Allura are Cousins, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Smitten Shiro, awkward allura at first, awkward dorks, background klance, established klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: It takes a while but then the sun sets, the terrace get brighter and Shiro can only stare fondly as Allura keeps talking, eyes wide with excitement and arms flying around vividly at every word coming out of her mouth.He’s entranced and he doesn't want to look away but his phone beeps besides him, letting him know it’s a quarter before midnight.He voices his new discovery and he’s met with a confused arched eyebrow and a soft gasp."What? Already?"Those gotta be his new favorite words.





	That's How You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Shallura a while ago and I thought might as well post it (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me, sha li la le lu.

As far as Shiro is concerned: he’s an only child,

_ Because he’s going to kill his little brother. _

Shiro stomps hard against the hall’s floor as he heads towards the last door on the right. He has walked down this hall a lot of times over the last four years, being the place where his squad and him came to have their weekly movie night.

Lance’s apartment has always been their meeting point, but, for half a year now, it had become Lance  _ and Keith’s _ , seeing how much time his little brother spent at his boyfriend’s apartment rather than their own.

Which is exactly why he’s marching down to Lance’s apartment, because he knows the lil’shit he has of a brother will be there and he’s going to regret deleting the last season of Game of Thrones before Shiro had a chance to see it just to record his crappy 90’s conspiracy theories. 

As soon as the familiar mahogany door is in front of him, Shiro holds up his prosthetic and knocks, maybe with a little too much force than usual, and taps his foot against the floor in impatience, grumbling under his breath as he waits for an answer.

He hears the door lock click and as soon as there’s enough space in between, Shiro is quick to raise his hand, finger pointed in accusation at the person behind the door, mouth wide open ready for a screaming match -

“ _ Um _ ?” 

When he realizes that it’s neither Lance or Keith who is behind the door and it’s an entirely different person who he’s currently trespassing on their personal bubble, his finger a little too close to the bridge of their nose. 

Bright deep blue eyes meet his own gray ones and suddenly Shiro forgets why he came here. Brother?  _ What brother? _ Game of Thrones?  _ Whatever, everyone dies anyways.  _

All he can focus on is those big eyes that are staring at him...with a hint of indignation and annoyance,  _ yep, right, okay then, time to apologize.  _

“Um!” That’s not how one should start with when attempting to apologize, but he’s  _ trying _ , “I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, I thought you were Klance - I  _ mean _ ! Keith! Or Lance! I thought you were one of them, and I was looking for my brother, but you’re not my brother because, of course, you don’t have a -  _ Oh kay then, _ yes, so , um, you're not them, and I’m really sorry about that abrupted ...scene I guess? I don’t usually do that, but you see, it was Game of Thrones so he had to  _ pay  _ -”

Shiro has chill, he swears to God he's the chilled one in his family, but no one can blame him when he loses said chill because there's suddenly a Goddess in front of him,  _ okay _ ?

How about if he runs? Would that make this less awkward?

He doesn’t have time to decide because suddenly, the gorgeous stranger in front of him gasps and he swears her eyes sparkle as they focus on his arm prosthetic.

“Is that a prosthetic? That’s a stupid question, of course it is! Oh, my! Look at this detail, this is amazing! I have never seen technology so advanced except in our laboratory, how did you managed to get this prototype? How was the physical therapy sessions? This is quite outstanding.”

Shiro blinks, face still flushed and mouth dry. 

“Uh…” he lets out dumbly and it’s enough to make the woman jump in realization, her blue eyes widening.

“Oh,  _ oh my gosh, _ I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t meant to uh, I just - I’m really sorry! I just - I’m a Doctor and I  _ just  _ started to make a new prototype for a mechanic prosthetic along with my father back at the hospital and - not that I’m excused just for that fact but uh - I just wanted to assured you I’m not a creep or a morbid person and - Oh,  _ quiznak _ ,  I’m - Uh...” 

She trails off unsure, lower lip getting caught between her teeth and -  _ Ok, Shiro should really look away now. _

...Ok, so, he stares a little bit more. 

He doesn’t mind in the least the topic revolving around his prosthetic; it’s been a couple of years since his accident and he has healed and grow since then. His past and disability doesn't define him, he has learn that, and he lived by that. 

_ But it’s not like he’s about to tell her that;  _ his awkwardness had to be  _ shared _ , okay? He has rights as a human being and letting other people to share the awkwardness was part of those rights. 

The silence expands itself and Shiro’s starting to think that this is a good time for space cats to try and invade Earth just so he could get out of this mess.

But then the dark skinned goddess princess in front of him - _ because, honestly, what else could she be -  _ claps her hands with determination before she moves around him, careful to not touch skin and somehow they end up switching places; Shiro blinks in confusion as his feet hit the wooden floor of the apartment and stares as the still unknown woman shifts on her feet outside the apartment.

“Yeah, ok, so, um, just stay there and - uh, hang on -” She says hurriedly, grabbing the handle of the door to close it carefully before she closes it entirely, leaving Shiro behind with an empty apartment.

Not two seconds later and then there’s a knock on the door. Shiro immediately opens it and then there’s the woman, smiling bright and wide at him and holding out her hand.

“Hi, I’m Allura Altea, I’m Lance’s cousin and I promise not to make this awkward again.”

That’s all it takes for Shiro to  **think** _ she’s the one _ . 

* * *

Their first date took place two weeks later right after Shiro finally got the courage to ask Allura out.

Shiro wants to emphasize that by ‘courage’ he means that  _ his little brother quite literally kicked him in the butt towards Allura during one of Lance’s parties and shouted loud enough about how Shiro wanted to woo Allura with his charm like he wrote in his diary. _

It’s a fucking journal, Keith, learn the difference. 

At the end, he couldn’t really kill Keith,  _ again _ , after that scene because Allura had laughed. She laughed and shook her head in disbelief before asking Shiro to expand his idea on his  _ journal  _ and his future plans.

Shiro was more than happy to share.

Now, they stand here: a thursday night on the small but comfortable terrace of Coran’s bakery, the dim lights hanging from the green flora around the walls giving the entire place a more romantic atmosphere. 

Allura had complained at first, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks at her Uncle’s tactics and wink when they had arrived, but Shiro had waived the teasing off, offering a wink back to the mustached man and whispering a quick _ ‘thank you _ ’ before guiding Allura to their table.

It takes a while but then the sun sets, the terrace get brighter and Shiro can only stare fondly as Allura keeps talking, eyes wide with excitement and arms flying around vividly at every word coming out of her mouth. 

He’s entranced and he doesn't want to look away but his phone beeps besides him, letting him know it’s a quarter before midnight.

He voices his new discovery and he’s met with a confused arched eyebrow and a soft gasp.

"What?  _ Already _ ?" 

Those gotta be his new favorite words. 

Shiro chuckles softly, shaking his head in amusement as Allura takes out her own phone to confirm his statement. 

"I can't believe five hours have passed already," she muses in wonder, blinking owlishly before flashing him a bright smile. "Time flies, huh?" 

With her by his side? He’s starting to realize that.

That’s how Shiro **knows** _she’s the one._

* * *

Hunay’s wedding  _ \- because apparently now ship names were a thing in their squad and they are never letting him live it down-  _ had been beautiful and Shiro is not afraid to admit that he had been low-key sobbing during the vows.

Shiro lost track of the squad soon after Lance delivered his best man’s speech. He could still see Pidge dancing on the dance floor with her brother, who is also his best friend, Matt twirling his little sister around with a happy grin, his leg prosthetic doing nothing to prevent him from having fun. 

He doesn’t want to even imagine where Lance and Keith were; knowing the two of them, they were probably being teenagers in the backroom instead of two adults with aerodynamic degrees. 

“They are actually cuddling,” Allura says calmly, as if she had read his thoughts, before intertwining their fingers together, her touch warm and secure against his flesh hand, “I passed them just a few minutes ago, both of them laying on the sand with the sunset on them. Quite romantic, if I say so myself.” 

“They are in Hawaii, the least they could do is appreciate the beautiful view of the sunset.” Shiro jokes, and Allura nudging him with her shoulder.

“I believe that seeing one of the people you love the most on this Earth being happy beats watching a sunset in Hawaii, dear.” Allura says playfully but her eyes to meet his and the intensity and emotion in her gaze makes his breath hitch.

_ ‘Maybe so,’  _ Shiro thinks as he smiles down at her fondly,  _ ‘but I don’t need a sunset when I see my everyday sunrise in you.’  _

Allura mirrors his smile before she sighs contently, resting her head on his shoulder and staying quiet for a few seconds, just enjoying each other’s company before Shiro drops a kiss on top of her head.

“Hey, dance with me?” He whispers softly before he yelps out in surprise when Allura flashes him a grin and tugs his hand ,running towards the dance floor.

At her smile and the sunset glow around her frame, Shiro **decides** _she’s the one._

* * *

It takes him exactly two years and one week to tell her his thoughts.

Not because he was unsure or doubtful about his own beliefs and feelings, far from it; it was because love takes time, and while he had known from the start that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Allura, that didn’t mean he had to rush things.

Falling in love with Allura had been like anything he has experienced before. It had been abrupt and yet soft, fast and yet slow. It had been a rush of emotions quickly followed by a wave of comfort and familiarity that Shiro can’t help but think that this is not the first time living this. 

That’s why, as he kneels in front of the woman he loves, the very same woman he had meet two years ago just because he wanted to kill his brother over a silly tv show, he tells her.

He tells her his thoughts, his feelings, his promises and his plans. He whispers his love, his hopes and his desires.

He reassure her, right there, under the stars and on the edge of their city, that there’s no one else in the entire universe for him, no one else out there that can make him smile, laugh or sing at three in the morning while dancing barefoot in their living apartment because -

“You’re the one,” Allura finishes for him out loud, tears falling down her eyes and her free hand, the one that’s not wrapped around Shiro’s, pressed against her chest, “You’re the one, Takashi.” 

It might be night around them at the moment, but the moment Allura smiles can’ts help but think,

_ ‘There’s my sunrise.’  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
